totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MaxGold
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Annihilation Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A.K. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dream Focus (Talk) 04:07, July 14, 2012 Amphibious category It appears you changed the original description of the category. I stated it should contain units that have the ability to go underwater (including Submarines) - I have indeed changed it to say "This category should contain units that have the ability to go or reside underwater ", so it now makes more sense. It still makes your "Submerged" category heavily redundant, as amphibious does pretty much mean submersible. Also, do you think the Pelican should be included in the Hovercraft category, as it has the properties of a hovercraft, but still keep it in the Kbot category because...it is. 19:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) MaxGold (talk) 01:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the Pelican is more "hovercraft" than other amphibious land units. However hovercraft are amphibious too, as they can operate on land and/or water terrain. I think the current description of your "Amphibious" category actually fits my "Submerged" category, as such units can stay hidden unless the enemy has sonar. To put it simply, some units are "amphibious" but not "submerged" like the Pelican and hovercraft, and conversely some are "submerged" but not "amphibious", mainly subs. Amphibious is underwater, which the hovercraft aren't. You changed the category description. Amphibious means to go/reside underwater (which the submarines do), not function on both land and water. Submarines are amphibious, the Pelican isn't, the Crock/Triton are, hovercraft aren't. Hovercraft hover above the water surface, at no point do they go below the surface. Floating Units could be a category for the naval towers and metal makers, as they are restricted to water, but float above it. Please understand what the terms mean. Calling the hovercraft amphibious is sort of like calling the Bulldog a Kbot - it may work on such terrain, but that doesn't mean it can use it to its fullest. Yes, the Bulldog is a land-based unit, but steep terrain elevations are one of its weaknesses. A hovercraft may go across water, but that doesn't mean it can submerge. See? 10:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Amphibious does not mean underwater. The dictionary definition http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/amphibious says a : relating to or adapted for both land and water ''. And a hovercraft works the same on land or on water. It just doesn't go under it. See the Wikipedia article for http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amphibious_vehicle [[User:Dream Focus | '''Dream Focus']] 11:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) It appears I have indeed made a monumental cock-up and I apologize. I was thinking of amphibians that reside underwater (rather than above it), rather than amphibious vehicles. I shall reinstate the amphibious category onto the hovercraft articles, and undo my edit to the amphibious category. However, I do think that the name "Submerged Units" isn't the best possible name for the category, seeing as the term "underwater" is used in TA and "submerged" isn't. Floating Units could still work as a category though :) 11:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Name of images Why not name the images what they are, instead a number? When you upload them, you can choose the name. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I guess I have been a bit of a lazy ass :P Since you insisted, I will name the images properly from now and perhaps replace the older ones some time too. MaxGold (talk) 04:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Heheh. I'm surprised you didn't bring this one up earlier DF, after all, I've been using numbered image names since the Construction Kbot articles - I (and I assume MaxGold does as well) get them off UnitUniverse, and as such are named by the order DannyU and co. uploaded them. We REALLY need a bot on this site...anyone know how to code/script? :P 09:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking it would be great to have a bot go through all the images that were numbers, and change their names to the name of the article page the image they were used on. But I don't know how to do that. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Some form of scripting knowhow would do the trick, but I'm not a scripter. If the problem relied on making custom unitpics, then I'd be all over it, but it clearly isn't. I think there's a bot-for-hire somewhere; you sign your name on a certain page, and you have access to it once the request has been accepted. I also have no idea how to use a bot :P : 22:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) all clear On Solar Collector I noticed you used a lot of blank spaces to line things up. So I added in the template I use on Wikipedia, and found it didn't exist here, so I imported it over. Between two sets of whatever these { } things are called, put a single minus sign - and it does that for you. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) That's really useful! Thanks :D. I'll remember to use that whenever I feel like making detailed descriptions of those units that come in pairs. MaxGold (talk) 17:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC)